


Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst galore, Death, M/M, its really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omg hi me again I wrote a drabble ^^ Sorry, it's pretty sad...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Omg hi me again I wrote a drabble ^^ Sorry, it's pretty sad...

Dan likes flowers, he does, honest. He likes their pretty colours and their spots, each one of them the same, but completely different. It reminds him of humans, small and large, with and without spots, and different colours, but all beautiful in their own way.

Because he likes those too, he forgives them for all their antics, and the mean things they do, he doesn't believe their intentions are truly evil. He likes each and every one of them. 

Except the ones in front of him right now. He doesn't like the flowers around him either. Of course they aren't mean and of course they aren't doing anything wrong, but he still hates them. That's saying something, because if there's one thing he isn't, it's hateful. He'd even say he's one of the kindest people out there.

Right now though, he hates them all.

He's angry, bitter, betrayed and sad, so much so, that he wants to trample all the pretty purple flowers, and punch everyone who looks at him with pity in their eyes. He wants to stop hearing all the cracked voices, stop seeing the tearing eyes and broken smiles. He wants to just curl up and sit in the corner and stay there for the rest of eternity. Most of all, he wants to punch Phil. Hard. He wants to punch him, kick him and scream at him, and when he's done, he just wants to kiss him and cuddle him like there's no tomorrow.

He just can't. Never again. Because Phil left him, just like that. One day he was there, and the next he wasn't. He knows Phil never wanted it to be like this this, he know he hadn't meant it, but Dan still blames him. He could've taken Dan with him, at the very least. But he can't do that, not anymore. Because the one who lays there, in the coffin in front of him, the one who's just as pale as the day Dan met him, is Phil.

Phil left him, and he's never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on my [tumblr](http://ninchuser.tumblr.com)


End file.
